


Maybe

by Proseandsongs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush, teen!Mabel, teen!Pacifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proseandsongs/pseuds/Proseandsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion is Pacifica's area of expertise. But telling her best friend she has a crush on her? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mabifica ever, sooooo I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> A/N: Mabel and Pacifica are 16

“What do you think?”

Pacifica looked Mabel up and down, lips pursed critically. Her words deliberately slow, Pacifica responded, “I’m liking the top, but the skirt just doesn’t…work. Ugh, and get those rubber monstrosities off your feet.”

Those damn rubber boots would be the death of her, of that she was certain. Clearly it wasn’t enough for Pacifica to hide them in the back of the closet, because every time she did, Mabel just dug them out again. The bright red shiners were like a beacon, clashing fantastically with Mabel’s lilac top.

“You don’t like them?” Mabel asked, her face falling a touch. She glanced down and appraised the boots, her mouth twisted off to the side. When she had admired them from all angles, she finally shucked them off with a little sigh.

“Okay, so the boots are out. But what about the skirt?” Mabel asked Pacifica as the girl breezed past her to the open closet door.

“The skirt is layered and the top has ruffles,” Pacifica explained, “They both look great on you, but at the same time? It’s kind of a hot mess.”

“Ooo, did you just call me hot?” Mabel teased.

Even with her back to Mabel, Pacifica could picture the playful smile that had taken over her friend’s face.

“No, I called you a fashion disaster,” Pacifica replied coolly, inspecting a simple black pencil skirt before she pushed past it, delving deeper into the closet.

“How about…this?” Pacifica pulled out a sequined mini skirt that she hadn’t worn since the homecoming after-party last fall.

Mabel’s eyes turned to saucers and she gasped. “It’s so _shiny_.”

Pacifica’s lips turned up in a wry smile and she replied, “I thought you’d like it.”

Mabel opened and closed her hands like lobster claws until Pacifica handed it over with a roll of her eyes. The second Mabel’s hands closed on the sequined fabric, she slipped out of the other skirt, not even bothering to turn around.

Pacifica felt her neck warm up and she had to look away from Mabel as she shimmied into the skirt, her hips moving every which way until the waistband hit her belly button.

“There! That’s better, right?” Mabel asked, swaying so Pacifica could get a good look from every side.

Pacifica was a bit mesmerized by the way the fabric hugged Mabel’s hips, something she didn’t often see in Mabel’s standard wardrobe. Fitted clothes were not her go to; it was usually oversized knits and A-line skirts. Which was a shame, in Pacifica’s opinion. She had a nice figure.

Pacifica’s eyes darted to the floor and she finally answered, “Anything would be better than what you had on before.”

“Whatever, _Valley Girl_ ,” Mabel jabbed at her, sticking out her tongue. “At least I have some creativity.”

“Pairing rubber boots with a blouse isn’t creative. It’s an affront to well-dressed people everywhere,” Pacifica shot back, enjoying this game they had going. The teasing they threw back and forth on the daily kept her on her toes, but it was never enough to actually hurt each other. That was one of the things she liked about Mabel: they could joke around like that. It was comfortable, safe.

Mabel looked doubtful, but whatever response she had to that statement, she kept to herself. She glanced at her bare toes and wiggled them for effect, asking, “What about my shoes? Cinderella can’t go dancing without them.”

“If you’re Cinderella, what does that make me? The fairy godmother?”

Pacifica ducked down to inspect her collection of shoes, crawling into her closet. Pacifica hummed quietly to herself as she picked out a few pairs, holding each up to Mabel’s outfit for a second before she ditched them. When she had done this for five pairs, Pacifica suddenly dropped the sixth with an exclamation of “Oh!”

“I just remembered these ones!” Pacifica crawled into the closet and emerged seconds later with a pair of blue kitten heel sandals that Mabel had never even seen before.

“Oh my gosh, they’re gorgeous!” Mabel plopped down on the edge of Pacifica’s bed to slide them on her feet, wrestling a bit with the straps. As she worked the sandals on, Mabel added, “I’m glad we have the same size feet!”

“You’re a size bigger than me,” Pacifica pointed out, shifting her weight to one hip.

“Same diff!” Mabel grunted as she shoved her heel into the second pair, fastening the buckle at her ankle. She stood and did a twirl, hair billowing around her and her arms reaching above her head so her blouse flashed a strip of her midriff.

“Well?” Mabel drawled, waiting for Pacifica’s verdict.

“You…you look great,” was what Pacifica settled on. It wouldn’t do to say she was beautiful, or that sometimes she caught herself staring and wondering what it would be like to kiss someone with a retainer.

“Can’t wait to knock the boys dead at the dance!” Mabel agreed, her fist swinging with enthusiasm.

That made Pacifica’s stomach drop and her skin crawl. Sure, Pacifica had flirted with her fair share of boys, had a few crushes – Dipper shockingly being one of them – but to hear Mabel so eager to go off and dance with strange boys who would hold her by the waist and whisper in her ear and maybe, if the lighting was right and they had just enough privacy, kiss her…that bothered her.

“Right,” Pacifica said in a flat tone, her arms folding over her ribcage to protect what was inside her chest, or maybe to keep it from bursting out and ruining everything. She still wasn’t sure.

Mabel’s brow furrowed and she asked in a softer voice, “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Pacifica lied, “Just…thinking about all the creeps I’ll have to fight off tonight.”

Mabel accepted the answer and slung an arm over Pacifica’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll hang with you tonight! I’ll make sure all those gross guys stay away from you. Maybe I can take the grappling hook!”

That made Pacifica giggle, and she nudged Mabel’s shoulder with her own, replying, “I don’t think it will come to that, but thanks for the offer.”

“No problem!” Mabel clapped her hands on Pacifica’s shoulders, and before Pacifica could react aside from thinking _oh my gosh, she’s **so close**_ , she steered Pacifica to the open closet.

“Now it’s my turn to pick out _your_ outfit!”

Pacifica smiled to herself as Mabel started talking a mile a minute, holding up numerous frocks against her chest, each more stunning than the last. She didn’t even think she’d mind if Mabel made her wear one of those homemade wool dresses she kept gifting Pacifica with. Just the attention was enough for her.

And maybe later, if the lighting was right and the music loud enough, she’d have the courage to ask Mabel for a dance. Maybe.


End file.
